The Child Within
by LydoChowee
Summary: She was only a child having the time of her life with her best friend when it happened. Sucked away into the vast ocean she dissapeared for moments, resurfaced, and dissapeared from his life. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Tide

**A/N: We'll see how this one goes, if it turns out like shit, I won't continue with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**The Child Within**

**Chapter 1: The Tide**

It was an oddly breezy summer morning; the birds chirped, the waves crashed, the shops opened, and everyone on the beach had the times of their lives. The sun was beating down on the world as two kids ran around playing with each other.

Kagome Higurashi was a charming little girl. She had short raven hair, honey brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a smile that sent awes through everyone's hearts. She was a very intelligent young girl. She was only in kindergarten but was able to do math at the grade level of a third grader. She was absolutely unique in every way possible.

Inuyasha Taiyokai on the other hand was a very mischievous lad. He had short silver hair, amber eyes, and a _bite me_ look on all the time. He was always causing trouble everywhere he went only because he loved the reaction from people; but mostly from Kagome.

The two were connected in pre-school and became best friends instantly. The children would tease the two and call them boyfriends and girlfriends but Inuyasha would teach them a lesson with his little tricks that he had up his sleeve. The two were an adorable pair.

"Inu! Looky over here!" Kagome cried out at the top of her lungs across the bay to her best friend.

She wore a short white dress that fluttered in the breeze, white flip flops, a white ribbon in her hair, and a necklace with a pink orb. She was standing awkwardly next to a pool on some rocks jumping up and down from one foot to the other. Her small finger pointed into the pool at something as Inuyasha came running over. His short silver hair danced as he made his way over in his blue shorts, a red t-shirt, and a toy sword that hung at his waist.

"What is it? You look like you're going to hurl!" He yelled as he ran over and jumped next to her, looked into the pool, and smiled. "Woah! Look at that sucker!" He exclaimed while bending over to pick up a sea star.

"Ew, ew, ew ,ew ,ew! Don't touch it! It might have cooties or rabies or something!" Kagome wailed while jumping off the rocks and running away from Inuyasha as he began swinging it around and chasing after her. "Inu stop it!" She screamed and picked up a sea shell quickly, turned around, and threw it at him then running off again.

"Hey! That's cheating! I'm not even throwing anything… Yet!" Inuyasha yelled at her and at the end of his statement, he threw the creature at Kagome as it landed on her head.

"Kyahhh!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to her knees. "Oh, my, gosh! Inu! Get it off me! It's eating my brains! Kyahhh!" Kagome continued to scream as she poked at the sea star on her head.

Inuyasha fell over on the sand laughing so hard his stomach began to hurt, "Oh Kagome. It's eating the smart math out of you!" He yelled and sat up as he noticed Kagome had stopped moving so much. "Kagome?"

Kagome was looking down at something in front of her. "Shh, don't move." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he crawled over towards her and saw a crab in front of her. "Ohhhh." Inuyasha smiled as he made an attempt to pick it up.

"Don't touch it!" Kagome suddenly screamed as she pushed Inuyasha back, got up, and began running. "Mommy! It's eating my brains! Get if off, get it off!"

Inuyasha had followed Kagome from behind laughing still as his best friend was acting like some kind of zombie was eating her head off. "Kagome, come here, I'll take if off." Inuyasha said as he began to run after Kagome again.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and sat down on the sand as Inuyasha came up from behind her and pulled the suckling creature off her head slowly. "Ew." Inuyasha whispered.

"What? Did it eat my hair?" Kagome cried as she touched her head, only to feel a slippery sensation. "I'm telling my mommy on you!" Kagome cried as she got up and began running.

"Aw, don't do that! She'll tell my mom!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after Kagome who was running towards the ocean in hopes to clean off her hair. "I'll help you clean it!" He whined in attempt to save himself.

"Maybe." Kagome pouted as she took off her ribbon and threw it at Inuyasha and dunk her head into the water.

Inuyasha pushed her head into the water deeper as she tried her best to get free from his grip and she stood back up rubbing her eyes, "You jerk!" She cried as she pushed him, causing him to fall over laughing.

Kagome had her eyes tightly shut from the salty water that brushed against her eyes. She hadn't realized the tide was slowly pulling her out into the sea as she began to feel the water rise from her ankles to her knees and then to her waist. She opened her eyes trying to see as she began to scream.

Inuyasha was busy dusting himself off and hadn't realized what had happened as he got up quickly and yelled after her, "Kagome! What are you doing! Get back in!" He yelled frantically. He didn't know how to swim and sure as hell knew Kagome didn't know how to either.

Kagome flapped her arms around and tried to move towards the bay again only to be sucked further out. "Inu! Help me!" She cried and began to panic while feeling her feet loose contact with the sand underneath her.

Inuyasha noticed her slowly sinking as he screamed for help and raced into the water after her, "Kagome!" He cried as he tried to run in the water. He pulled his sword from his waist and extended it towards Kagome, even though it was no where near reaching her. "Kagome, try to swim back!" He yelled while in the back he could hear people screaming to help them. "Kagome! Please try!"

Kagome was busy trying to keep herself from sinking into the water as she kicked her legs and waved her arms to move back towards him, her attempt moved her slowly up and towards him.

"There you go!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to feel his feet lose contact with the sand and he backed up. "Almost Kagome!"

Her hands were inches from the sword as a huge wave came and engulfed the two of them, spitting Inuyasha back onto the surface, and Kagome no where to be found.

Inuyasha coughed and spat out all the salty water and shook his head as he felt his world spin around him. "K-Kagome?" he whispered as his view slowly came back into focus. He noticed speedboats quickly going towards where Kagome was last seen. "Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and got up quickly as everyone kept him from going back into the water.

Minutes passed as the search for the young girl in white waged on. Every second droned into Inuyasha's head as he sat at the bay staring into the water as life guards made an attempt to find the girl. '_Kagome, you're alright_' he reassured himself.

Moments shortly a man on one of the speedboats reached into the water and grabbed something; something seemingly lifeless and bleeding. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he pulled her body out, '_She's ok, she's ok._' He chanted in his head.

The man quickly sped his way back to shore screaming for an ambulance. The girl in his arms was ripped, cut, pale, and not breathing. The medics came rushing over quickly as they tried their best to get air into her tiny lungs.

"Come on honey, you can do it." The medic whispered softy as he checked her pulse, "We've got it." He whispered and they quickly got her into the nearby ambulance and sped off quickly.

Inuyasha stood in horror. He didn't get to touch her. Her lifeless pale body, her once white dress was soaked in blood, her flip flops gone, and her body torn apart like a rag doll.

"K-K-Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as his mother slowly came over and picked him up. He had gone into total shock and was dazed on the way to the hospital.

They all sat waiting in the lobby. Kagome's parents along with Inuyasha's parents. They weren't sure what happened, no one was really watching them because a second earlier Kagome was only running away from Inuyasha, and the next she was being pulled away by the tide. They all felt helpless. They couldn't ask Inuyasha because he was still sitting silently in shock. His eyes wide and his hands trembling. The doctor had checked him moments before and they said that he'd be ok after he calmed down.

A man in a blue outfit came out of Kagome's room and looked at her parents, "We have some good and bad news. Kagome is holding on; but not strong enough. We don't have the advanced equipment to keep her on for much longer. We suggest that she'd be transferred out of town as quick as possible to a private hospital." The doctor quickly explained and looked at his watch. "We're very sorry we can't be much more of a help; all we can do is transport her our there for you."

Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth and looked at her husband and nodded, "I'm not going to loose her." She whispered softy and clung to her husband tightly. "Please save her."

The doctor nodded, "We need your signature that you gave us permission to move her out there, and if anything goes wrong on the drive there, we are not held responsible. We're doing our best to keep her alive."

Mr. Higurashi quickly signed without another though, "Are we going now?" He asked as the doctor nodded and ran into Kagome's room, yelled into the room and they quickly moved her out.

Inuyasha was listening and quickly stood up and ran towards Kagome and tried to get a glimpse of her. All he got was her cheek and the rest of her was covered up in bandages. '_Kagome._'

Kagome and her parents quickly disappeared into the ambulance as it sped off down the street.

"Inu darling, everything will be fine." Mrs. Taiyokai reassured as she brushed his shoulder lightly. Next to his mother was his older brother looking at him sadly. He walked over and hugged Inuyasha lightly, released him and went back to his mother's side.

Days went by as Inuyasha would run over to Kagome's house in hopes to see Mr. or Mrs. Higurashi arriving home. Finally after the long days and hours of waiting, they arrived home appearing depressed.

Mrs. Higurashi spotted Inuyasha at their doorsteps as she walked over to him and hugged him lightly. "I'm sorry dear. This must be hard on you." She whispered as she looked at him and noticed he still had the dazed look in his eyes.

"Is she ok?" Was all he asked.

"She's doing… ok." Mrs. Higurashi uttered out and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "I'm glad you're ok." She whispered. She had seen him trying to help Kagome and she would've been even more devastated to know that someone else got hurt. "Kagome hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure she'd want you to have this." She said as she pulled out the necklace Kagome was wearing at the beach and placed it around Inuyasha's neck. "We're moving close to the hospital so we can be close to Kagome. Take care alright dear?"

Inuyasha looked at the necklace that was around his neck and he grasped it tightly in his small palm. "Will you come back?"

"Maybe. When Kagome is better."

Inuyasha nodded as he sat back down on the steps as Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi slowly entered their home to begin packing, occasionally glancing out at Inuyasha who seemed to slowly be taking it all in.

'_Kagome, it's my entire fault._' Inuyasha thought to himself as he suddenly burst out crying and ran home. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window as he ran back home, their chests ached as they sighed and quickly packed up.

"Darling, she'll make it thought." Mr. Higurashi reassured his wife. "She's getting the best treatment possible." he reassured her.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and hugged her husband tightly. "She'll wake up soon." She whispered.

Kagome laid in the hospital bed, tubes connected to her and the whole room was completely sanitized. She looked so fragile laying there. Silently in her deep sleep. Her wounds were so bad that one of her limbs almost fell off. They speculated that she got pulled out far enough for something to attack her, but they couldn't tell what it was.

Inuyasha sat in his bedroom and stood up quickly to look out the window as Kagome's parents were loading things into the car. He ran out quickly and towards them tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He wanted to tell them what happened, but he was afraid they'd hate him. He reached them as Kagome's mother knelt down and brushed his cheek.

"What's the matter?" She asked him softly.

"C-Can I h-have K-K-Kagome's f-fox." He stuttered while he tried to hold back his tears.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she fumbled around in the car until she found it and handed it to Inuyasha. "Take good care of it ok? One day we'll come back and Kagome might want her favorite animal back." She teased as he nodded.

"I promise!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he hugged her tightly and ran back home into his bedroom and stared at the stuffed animal in his hand. Kagome had named it Shippo a while back and it was given to her by her grandmother.

He vowed that he'd meet her again one day and return her fox back to her along with her necklace; and until that day, he'd never forget her.

**A/N: Yay! End of first chapter. What do you guys think? Yeah, yeah I know, NOT another freaking childhood fanfiction. But I like how this is going so let's see what you guys think!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Review !!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I adore them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**The Child Within**

**Chapter 2: Wake Up**

In a room laid an angelic figure. She had long ebony hair that cascaded all around her fragile figure, her eyes closed shut, her lips sealed, and her cheeks glistening lightly in the reflection of sunlight that peeked into the room from the parted white curtains. The sound of soft breathing and a mechanical device beeping echoed through the room, mingling together like a duet.

Within the room the mechanical device began spiking and the beeping grew as a man in a white coat came in, inspected the mechanical device, pulled out his cell phone, and walked out quickly talking to another person on the other end.

The girl's lips slowly parted as her breathing grew; the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard as men and women in all white came in and began to inspect her like a fascinating object. They noticed her lips were parted; they looked at one another and nodded.

Outside the room stood a woman in her mid forties with a young boy, they appeared anxious and nervously waiting as the doctors inside analyzed the situation.

"Kagome, please be awake." The woman whispered softly as the child next to her held her hand tightly while looking up at her. His innocent brown eyes shined lightly at the thought of his sister, whom he had never spoken to before, to wake up.

All those who had gone into the room came out slowly and left; leaving only one man behind to speech to the woman. He looked at her and took off his glasses. His pale blue eyes stared down into her dark brown eyes.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I you must be very anxious to meet her, but we need to go over a few things." The man said as he looked over his shoulder at the girl in the room whom was sitting up with her head turned towards the window; her eyes barely open, her hair falling all around her, and cheeks rosy pink.

"Doctor, is she awake? Is she ok?" Mrs. Higurashi began as the boy next to her began to jump up and down to get a peek into the room.

"She is awake; but, she doesn't realize how long she's been _sleeping_." He began and looked down at the clipboard in his hand and flipped through it, "It's been almost ten years Mrs. Higurashi; that's a large amount of time for someone to be in coma, especially at such a young age. She'll probably go through shock when she realizes what year it is, how old she is now, and that… your husband passed away, and she now has a younger brother. Please take it slowly with her and don't shock her too much; it might contribute to her condition." He explained and moved aside for the woman to enter the room and followed behind her along with the young boy.

The doctor had been there since Kagome had arrived at the hospital, he had considered her a lost cause but was surprised she held on and made it through. He was there for the delivery of her brother Souta, and then the departure of her father.

The young girl heard the door open, a gasp, and rushing footsteps towards her. She turned towards the sound. Her eyes didn't seem to focus on the figure that approached her.

"K-Kagome!" The woman cried out as she knelt down next to the bed and threw her arms around her. Her eyes were closed tightly while clinging onto the girl; almost afraid to let to or she might disappear and it'd all be a dream.

"M-Mom?" Escaped the girl's lips as she fumbled her hands around, "I-I c-cant see." She whispered as the doctor whom stood at the door jerked forward and ran towards her, knelt down, pulled out his tiny flashlight, and inspected her eyes. Her voice was soft and meek as if she had to put a lot of effort into uttering those short words.

"W-What's wrong with her? Is she blind?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she released the girl who sat there confused and began to panic.

"M-Mommy?" She whispered as her voice cracked and her hands fumbled around to grasp her mother. She wasn't sure what was going on; all she knew was that she came back into the world without sight.

The doctor sighed softly, "Its ok, she hasn't adjusted yet. It'll take some time." He said in relief and stood back up.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter once more and stroked her hair gently, "Honey, its ok." She whispered soothingly into her daughter's ear. "Everything's ok." She was reassuring herself more than she was reassuring the girl.

Souta sat awkwardly in a chair, watching his mother give affection to his older sister. He had never spoken to her, all he heard were stories about her, and how she ended up in coma along with the visits he had with their parents to come see her.

Mrs. Higurashi released her daughter and stared at her face, reached a hand up, and placed her palm on her cheek. "Kagome, you're so beautiful." She whispered softly; it was a miracle she even came out without scars.

She then began to run her finger along Kagome's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair. Kagome smiled as her mother seemed in awe with her.

"Mommy. That tickles." Kagome giggled as her voice tried to balance itself out. Her mother smiled and released her. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" she asked suddenly. Her mother froze as Souta sucked in a deep breath. "Is that him?" She whispered when she heard the distant gasp and began fumbling her hands around, only to have it grabbed by her mother.

"No, honey, Daddy isn't here." Mrs. Higurashi replied softly and held her daughter's hand tightly as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know how to tell her. To tell her she had a brother, to tell her she didn't have a father anymore, she didn't know what to do. She began to tremble as Souta ran up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Kagome as she felt her mother trembling; she knew something was wrong but knew not to ask. "I'm hungry." She said and smiled. Her mother stared at her in shock. She was such a bright girl. She still acted as if she was five years old; but even then she was very bright. Her mother smiled and looked up at the doctor; in return he nodded and left the room.

---

The sun peeked into a silent bedroom as a young man laid in his large bed, his arms outstretched, and gripping onto his bed sheets tightly. Sweat trickled down his forehead and chest as he thrashed around on his bed. His breathing grew from steady into pants as his body jerked forward. His eyes flashed open, his mouth parted in heavy breathing, his body tense, and his cheeks flaring. He stared down at his hand and began to rub his face and run his fingers through his hair. His silver hair clung to his face and neck as he tried to compose himself.

He could feel his heart racing; beating against his chest and drumming into his ears. His amber eyes grew soft and relaxed as he lay back down on his bed and turned his head over to his clock, 11:30AM. His lips parted once more to exhale slowly.

"Not again…" He whispered softly to himself while shaking his head.

It had been years since he last saw her. _Her_. He turned over in bed, grabbed a small toy fox, held it in his large hand for a second, and kissed its nose lightly. '_Kagome._'

The young man sat up slowly as he buried his face into his hands, "Why do I keep having these nightmares…" He whispered to himself. It had been ten years since he last saw Kagome. The day that continued to haunt him in his sleeps.

He got out of bed, placed the fox down on his pillow, and headed into his bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror for a second staring into his reflection, and then at the orb that dangled at his neck. He reached up and touched the necklace then turned on the faucet and began to wash his face and brush his teeth along with taking a cold shower. From a distant he could hear his mother calling him down for lunch; with a heavy sigh he got out and got dressed.

He sat down on his bed, took off the necklace, and placed it gently around the fox's neck. Every night before he went to bed he would put the necklace on, every morning he'd take it off; and on occasion when he felt like he needed her presence by his side; he'd wear it with him wherever he went.

As he stood up and began to leave his room, the pink orb flashed lightly and dimmed down.

He exited his room and began to head down the long stairs that reached his mother at the end of it, whom had her cell phone out and talking on it. She stared up at Inuyasha as he walked down. He stared at her oddly, walked up to her, bent down to kiss her cheek, and headed into the kitchen. She continued to stand there seemingly in shock as she turned her head and looked at her son. '_Inuyasha…_'

She quickly headed into the kitchen behind him, waved at her husband as he got up, and pulled him outside into the garden.

"What's the matter?" Her husband asked her, "You look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed and places his arm around her lightly.

"Darling, I just got a call from Higurashi." She said softly and glanced back into the kitchen and looked back up at him.

"Oh?" He said sounding interested, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

She bit down on her lip and took in a deep breath, "Kagome just woke up." She began to explain only to have her husband suddenly begin to talk.

"Oh goodness, is she alright? How is she doing?" Before he could finish off with his questions his wife signaled for him to quiet down.

"Shh, don't let the boys know." She explained, "She doesn't want Inuyasha to know yet since Kagome still hasn't found out what happened to her father along with not knowing about Souta yet." She continued. "She thought she'd call and let us know Kagome's ok and healthy; but apparently she's temporarily blind until her eyes get back into focus."

Throughout the years they had occasionally gone to visit her in the early stages of her coma, but after a while with schedules, it became harder and harder to go far out of the city to visit. Inuyasha hadn't seen her since the day it occurred because they feared it would make him grow unstable.

Her husband nodded, "So when can we see her?" He asked softly.

"Once her sight is back, eating normally again, and they'll have her start rehab to walk again; they speculate it should be about a year before they let her out." She explained. "That's only if she cooperates."

He sighed softly, "A year." He whispered to himself. "So we don't tell them for a year?"

She nodded, "Or at least not until Kagome finds out about her father and Souta and comprehends all that's happened. She obviously hasn't seen herself in the mirror yet to know she's not five anymore."

The two stood there in deep thought, "Shall we get them something?" He asked.

"We should go visit her mother. She might need some support."

Her husband nodded in agreement and they entered back inside to have lunch, drop all their afternoon plans, and head out the city; leaving everything in their sons hands.

---

Kagome sat in the hospital bed as her mother stood outside talking to the doctor. It had been hours and she was beginning to be able to see object at a blur. She was content that she could see but couldn't wait until she could see fully. She extended her fragile arm, reached for a brush, and began to brush her hair slowly as her arms began to ache.

Her mother moments before had explained to her what happened, though she remembered the day clearly. Her mother explained that she had been sleeping for _a very long time_ and things might seem a bit different. She also warned her not to panic and that she'd be right there by her side.

'_Everything's alright._' Kagome thought to herself as she felt her long hair, '_I was asleep long enough to have such long hair. Mommy never let me grow it out before._' She thought to herself as she continued to brush her hair through.

Seconds later her mother entered the room slowly and knelt down by Kagome. "Darling." She whispered softly, "When you can see again, I'd like you to meet someone. He's very anxious to meet you." She said softly and stroked her cheek.

"Is it Daddy? Inuyasha?" Kagome began as she dropped the comb, smiled in excitement, and clapped her hands together. Her eyes twinkled at the thought of the two males in her life that she loved the most.

"No, someone else." Her mother replied and looked over at the closed door where Souta stood outside tip-toeing to look in.

"Oh." She said softly sounding disappointed as the shine in her eyes disappeared.

"Kagome, your father won't be around anymore." She began as she saw the sudden frown on her daughter's face.

"Why not? Is he working?" Kagome asked.

"No honey, he got really sick." She began as she saw Kagome's eyes shift back and forth rapidly.

"Is Daddy ok?" She asked frantically.

"No, he's wasn't ok." She whispered softly.

The door suddenly opened as the doctor came in and looked at Mrs. Higurashi and shook his head. Her heart rate had increased dramatically while they were talking and he worried something would happened and decided to interrupt it.

"Is Daddy dead Mommy." She whispered out softly. Her lip quivered lightly as she gripped onto her sheets.

"Honey, shh." Her mother cooed and pulled her close to her body tightly; engulfing her body in her warmth. "Be a big girl for Mommy." She whispered softly and stroked her hair.

"Daddy…" Kagome whispered softly as she sat there in shock. "When…" She whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated and looked at the doctor who nodded. "Two years ago." She whispered.

Kagome sat there, her eyes shot open widely as things suddenly came into focus. "T-Two?!" She exclaimed while trying to get out of her mother's grip. "T-Two years? H-Have I been asleep that long?" She cried as she pried her mother off her finally.

Her mother sat there, tears in her eyes staring into her daughter's honey brown eyes. "Darling…"

"No mom! How long have I been sleeping? I didn't have to go pee at all? I didn't eat for two years? Was it more? Mommy!" She cried out in confusion, "If this is a joke stop it!" She cried as she fumbled around in bed and turned her head to look out the window, but instead of looking out she saw herself in the slight reflection.

She wasn't a tiny girl with short hair anymore. She was taller, longer hair, and didn't look at all like a child. "Mom!" She screamed as she pointed at the window and began to feel her face.

The doctor ran over to her side as he tried to calm her down. Her breathing increased and her heart rate was spiking dramatically.

"Kagome, calm down. Everything's ok." He said while trying to lay her down. He fumbled around in his coat for a needle as Mrs. Higurashi sat there crying.

"Don't drug her." She cried softly as she buried her face into Kagome's lap.

The doctor stopped and looked at the two. He didn't know what to do. He glanced over at the meter and looked at Kagome whom sat there staring at her mother's head.

'_I made Mommy cry…_' she thought to herself as tears filled her eyes. "Mommy…" She whispered softly. Her pale cheeks began to grow a tint of pink as she lifted her mother's head up and hugged her tightly. "Tell me he's in heaven Mommy…" She whispered softly. She couldn't bare the sight of her mother crying; even if she herself wanted to cry at that very moment.

Her mother nodded and hugged her tightly, "Y-You know he is. He's watching over you darling." She cried into Kagome's shoulder, soaking her gown.

Souta stood outside leaning against the door listening to the crying and yelling as he covered his ears. The doctor tapped on the door lightly for Souta to move so he could get out of the room.

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her daughter silently as she stared at her mother.

"Mommy. Tell me." Kagome uttered after the long silence.

"Mmm?" She looked at her daughter; confused.

"How old am I? It's ok. Be honest. I saw this on a TV show. Am I thirty?" She asked and looked up at her mother whom smiled, laughed softly, and ran her finger through Kagome's locks.

"No darling, you're not that old. Guess." She teased to ease try and Kagome a bit.

"Mmm, twenty-five!" She guessed while watching her mother laugh and she pouted.

"Nope."

"Mmmm…"

"Try sixteen in two months." She said.

"Sixteen in two months! See, I knew it." Kagome said proudly and stopped, "Sixteen?" She cried out, "Am I out of school yet?" She asked and her mother began laughing again at her daughter's innocence.

"Once you get better, you're going to learn from home." She said smiling at her daughter.

"From home? School at home?" She whispered. "Is that some kind of special program for stupid kids? If so I'm not going!" She pouted.

"How would you not go to school when it's right in your home? I'd like to see you attempt that." She teased, "And no it's not for stupid kids. You're not a kid anymore Kagome." She said and fixed the sheets on the bed.

"Oh, I'm a big girl now." She said as she squirmed around.

The two sat in silence once more while Kagome looked at her reflection in the window. She couldn't believe she was turning sixteen. She had such long hair and looked nothing like how she use to. She looked down at her hands; they were so frail.

"Kagome, would you like to meet who I was talking about earlier?" Her mother suddenly asked, thinking she would just get it over with in the first whole run. She didn't want to hold back on Kagome; she could handle it.

"Ok." She said and clapped her hands together and smiled.

Her mother nodded, walked over to the door, opened it, reached her arm out, and pulled in the boy. He awkwardly walked in and dragged his feet a bit. He stood in front of Kagome whom stared at him confused and then at her mother.

Her mother knelt down, placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Kagome, this is Souta." She said smiling as Souta slowly moved forwards.

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands, "A new friend." She stated as she reached her hand out and realized how much bigger it was compared to the boy's.

"Not exactly." Her mother said softly as the two shook hands, "He's your brother Kagome."

Kagome looked at her mother and then the boy. "B-Brother?" She stuttered.

Souta stood there, afraid she would reject him. His eyes stared into her as it glistened suddenly and she reached out and pulled him into her chest.

"I have a brother!" She squealed and rubbed her cheek against his.

"He's been waiting for a long time to finally talk to you." Her mother said as she watched her daughter's enjoyment over having a brother.

Souta blushed as he hugged his sister in return, not wanting to let go and ended up sitting on her lap.

Kagome smiled and poked his cheek lightly, "He looks a lot like Daddy." Kagome said softly and kissed his cheek. "So handsome." She giggled and rubbed her nose against his cheek.

Souta blushed and laughed softly at the compliment along with the tickling.

"Well, I'm going to get some water, you two behave; I'll be back in a bit." Mrs. Higurashi said as she got up and walked out the room slowly.

"Kagome?" Souta asked as he sat on her lap, his large eyes looking up at her.

"Mmm?"

"What was it like sleeping forever?" He asked her curiously.

Kagome sat there in thought for a second as the last events she remembered reoccurred in her mind and she snapped and looked back at him, "I don't know." She said softly, "Sleeping I guess." She said and laughed. "But I still woke up tired even when I slept for ten years." She laughed and tickled Souta.

Her mother returned and stood outside watching the two talk and play. Souta didn't have many friends at school and was taking to Kagome quite fast. She smiled as her eyes filled with tears. '_He'd be so happy to see this…_' she thought to herself and took in a deep breath, blinked away her tears, and entered the room. "Looks like you two are having fun!" She smiled while coming in with three bottles of water.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Souta is so cool." Kagome giggled and blew at her brother's hair as it danced.

Souta reached out and got two bottles from his mother and handed one to Kagome. "Cheers!" He yelled as he held up his bottle and Kagome laughed.

"Cheers!" She squealed; her voice finally leveling out.

"Cheers!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as they all began to drink their bottled water together until it started getting really late.

Hours later Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome sat in the room talking about Souta's childhood and his embarrassing moments. Kagome was content. She was definitely sad not having a father anymore, but she knew he was ok and watching over her. She had a younger brother; she had always wanted a sibling, and she still had her mother; her adoring mother.

"Kagome, it's time for us to leave. Relax and go to sleep ok?" Her mother said softly and leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

Souta came over and kissed her on the cheek and give her a thumb up.

"Ok. Promise to come back again?" Kagome said smiling but yet at unease. She watched as they both left unwillingly and waved to her one last time and disappeared.

Her room was dark aside from dim light in the room. She felt so isolated, lost, and confused. She stared up at her ceiling; her honey brown eyes began to slowly well up with tears. She had seemed ok in the earlier events; but truly she wasn't. She felt empty. She knew her father was gone, that would be her biggest dilemma to overcome; but realizing she wasn't a child anymore overwhelmed her. Tears began to trickle down her pale cheek as it began to turn a shade of pink. "Papa…" She whispered softly as she turned over in the bed, curled her body up, and began to cry softly. She was delighted to have a younger brother; but she missed out on him growing up. She wanted to be there. She wanted to be there with her father; even if it would've been heartbreaking.

She knew she would have to act more mature than a five year old; she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do it. She wanted to see Inuyasha again, but she knew I'd be a while until she'd meet him again. Her mother told her that she hadn't met Inuyasha since the day they moved and that he possessed her necklace and her stuffed animal. The thought had made her giggle; a boy with a stuffed fox and a pink necklace. She had wondered what he looked like and if he thought of her; if he remembered her at all. Her mother had reassured her that he did but a part of her felt like he didn't; little did she know…

She eventually wore herself out as her muscles began to relax and she began to drift off into a sea of darkness. She was somewhat scared of not being able to wake up again; but she would be ok with that. Not like it hasn't happened before.

A/N: WHEW!! Hours or typing, revising, some more typing, and revising. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Tell me what you thought of it.

Comments?

Questions?

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy

**A/N: Goodness, I've been hooked on writing these FF. Thank you for those who left reviews; and those who didn't… REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The Child Within**

**Chapter 3: Therapy**

"Kagome, I think we're done."

Kagome sat in a wheelchair, her eyes staring into opposite pools of aquamarine. Her lips curved into a smile, her cheeks rosy, her eyes bright, and her skin glimmering in the light sunlight that entered the room through the window behind the opposite being. It had been about a month since she had regained consciousness. She was informed that she would have to go to a psychologist before she would be given physical therapy. They feared that she was emotionally unstable; surprisingly they found her charmingly capable of handling the situation like an adult. She took it seriously and when it was all done, she'd smiled everyday and leave. Anybody who woke up and found out they couldn't walk, lost a father, and had a brother would've fallen into depression; but Kagome, didn't feel the need to cry and slouch around about it. She wanted to walk. She wanted to run. She wanted to be able to go back home like her mother had promised her.

"I don't think we'll be having these sessions anymore Kagome. I'm very impressed and proud of you." The man in front of her said as he rummaged through some papers. "You're handling things like a mature adult; something rare to see nowadays." He said and looked back up at her. He saw her smile. She always seemed to have a smile on; a part of him feared she would place on a smile just so it seemed like she as ok. He smiled meekly in return, stood up, walked around his desk, and knelt down in front of her. "If you feel like you have anything to say, problems, concerns, sadness; anything, I want you to come back and see me." The man said softly while reaching out to hold her hand.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered softly as there came a knock at the door behind her. She turned her head and looked up at the clock. It was time for her to leave. She would probably never see him again, she didn't intend on coming back into the eerie quiet room that all that occurred in there were questions and answers.

The man stood back up, walked over to the door, and opened it. Her mother stood at the door looking worried, "How has she been doing?" She asked softly to the doctor as Kagome turned her head away and stared straight ahead through the window behind the desk.

"I don't think she'll need any more visits." He said and gave her a folder. "She doesn't have any signs of depression or distress. She's always positive and of course like I've mentioned in the past month; she mentions about Inuyasha a lot." He began, "It seems the boy has an impact on her; like an object she feels like she needs to hold onto just to feel the push to move on… her motivation. She told me you promised that she would return back home and the two would become best friends again; I think it would help her through her physical therapy if he came to visit her."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter as the doctor spoke to her. She felt relief wash over her that it was all done with. "Inuyasha." She muttered and looked at the doctor. She thought for a second and nodded. "I think you're right." She said softly, "But the boy went through shock when he found out what happened to her as a child; I don't know how he is now and how he'll handle seeing her again." She appeared stressed at the thought of trying to contact Inuyasha's parents again.

"Well if you feel it's difficult to have him come out here; then we shouldn't worry about it." He began as she interrupted him.

"No, no. I think you're right. He should come see her. It would push her to try her hardest… I know it would. It'd ease his mind that she's ok." She said softly.

The doctor stood there, nodded, then stepped aside for her to go into the room to get her daughter.

Kagome felt her mother begin to move her wheelchair. She sat silently and waved to the doctor goodbye as he waved to her in return; watching the two disappear down the hall then closing his door.

Kagome continued to stay silent the whole way out of the building on back to the hospital. She didn't know what to say to her mother at that very moment. She couldn't muster any words or think of anything to make her feel better. The two sat in silence on the drive back to the hospital as doctors came out to help her out of the car and into her wheelchair.

---

A month had passed and Kagome and began her physical therapy with a young doctor named Houjo. He was young, handsome, and took a liking to Kagome already. He tried his bests to meet her needs on what she would need to regain all her muscles back.

Mrs. Higurashi spent her days wondering how she would explain to Inuyasha she wanted him out here to visit Kagome. Hours after days of worrying about a situation that only required a phone call.

---

Another month had passed as Kagome pushed herself in physical therapy with her doctor Houjo. Her mother still hadn't contacted the Taiyokai family yet and she felt helpless. She stood outside the therapy room, watching as her daughter lifted small weights that would've been simple for anyone to carry. She tried to walk but all her legs really did was shake and wobble around for a while until she could just stand up still; but shed never take another step.

She stood outside as Souta sat inside watching his sister and cheered on for her while she made new accomplishments. The doctor had seemed to take a lot of his time to take care of Kagome past hours of their appointment; Mrs. Higurashi sensed he took a liking in her.

Kagome had regained some color in her complexion. She was still rather pale but had a bit of color in her skin, she was always smiling; her full pink lips, her eyes bright and shimmering; she was absolutely gorgeous. She had plumped out a bit from eating and the exercises she went through. She was an absolute doll.

Her mother slowly pulled out her cell phone and began to dial slowly on the touchpad; her fingers trembling as she slowly held the phone up to her ear. There was a ringing on the other end as she took a deep breath and waited for an answer. A part of her hoped no one would pick up; but unfortunately someone did.

"Hello, Taiyokai residence." Came a feminine voice.

"It's me." Mrs. Higurashi said softly into the phone, her eyes staring at Kagome intensely as she continued her exercises while Souta clapped and cheered her on.

"How have you been? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Taiyokai began as she heard a deep sigh come from the other end. "Talk to me."

Mrs. Higurashi spent an hour speaking to Mrs. Taiyokai, her eyes occasionally filling up with tears as she explain the pain that she felt watching Kagome exercise and the longing passion she dreamed for until the day Kagome was fully ok again. She explained how the doctor recommended that Inuyasha came out and visited Kagome and that she wanted to speak to him herself and explain the situation.

"Alright, I'll go get him." Mrs. Taiyokai said. She had been sitting out in the garden listening to her friend's emotional breakdown on the phone and hoped she'd be able to speak to Inuyasha without breaking down again. She walked up the long stairs of beautiful luxurious house; but at that very moment, her world felt dark and heavy as every step took her closer to her son's room. She knocked gently on his bedroom door as it echoed down the empty hall. All he ever did lately was sleep. She heard him talking to his friend once about nightmares and she feared it involved Kagome. She knew it did.

There came a groan from inside as she turned the knob and entered the room. She stared at her son as he lay outstretched on his bed; eyes half open looking at her.

"Mmm?" He grunted and moved his arm to cover his eye.

"Darling. There's someone I'd like you to talk to." She began as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She came up to his bed and knelt down. She stared into his eyes as it slowly opened wider and looked at the phone in her hand oddly.

"Who?" She asked tiredly.

She covered the mouth of the phone and looked down, "It's Mrs. Higurashi." She began and noticed the sudden shift in movement on the bed.

His eyes grew wide. He hadn't spoken to Mrs. Higurashi ever since the day they moved away. The only thought that raced through his mind was "Kagome?" He whispered softly.

His mother nodded. "She needs your help." She said and handed him the phone slowly.

Inuyasha reached for the phone and realized his hand was shaking. He gripped the phone tightly, held it up to his ear, and began his conversation.

His mother stood up and sat at the end of the bed and watched him anxiously to see his reaction; she knew she'd have to calm him down in the end.

"Hello." He said hoarsely and tried to clear his throat.

"Inuyasha, how have you been," On the other end began.

"I've been fine, how have you been?

"Not so well. I know we haven't spoken in a while and I don't mean to call in for a favor; but this is more of a request. I don't know how to really portray this to you so I'll do it as simple as possible." She began and took in a deep breath and stared at Kagome as she took her first step. "Kagome needs you right now." She said softly. "She's out of her coma…"

Inuyasha's eyes crew wide when he heard that his childhood friend needed him and that she was awake. '_She's..._' He thought to himself and continued to listen.

"She has been for the past few months. She's gone through some therapy and now in physical therapy. This is difficult for me to ask and I apologize for not informing you earlier about her arrival into the world again; but please understand." She spoke as her voice cracked.

He felt his chest tighten. He looked over at the stuffed animal on his bed; the fox that was given to him to hold onto and then held the necklace around his neck.

"The doctor said it might help Kagome through her therapy if you came to visit her. Once, twice; however many times you'd like. It would help motivate her to get through this. She mentions about you a lot and hopes to see you again. I know that's what she's pushing for and if she sees you; she might be able to finish her physical therapy faster than expected."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to help. He wanted to help his best friend. He wanted to help her mother. He wanted to help in any way possible. Why wouldn't he? He adored his childhood friend and as of lately, he kept having constant dreams about her. He felt like it was a connection.

"Inuyasha?" Whispered on the other end.

He jerked back into the world, "O-Of course." He said softly, "So you want me to come visit her?" He asked to make sure he had been hearing things correctly. He felt his body grow hot as he moved his free hand and rubbed his forehead and hair.

"Please." She said softly.

Inuyasha agreed as the two spoke a bit more and hung up. Inuyasha sat on his bed staring at the phone. It all felt surreal. He was expecting to wake up again and find out it was a dream. His mother fidgeted at the end of his bed that caught his attention.

Mrs. Higurashi had asked him to come out whenever he could, and if he did; call her. He was given the name of where Kagome was having her therapy and would just look it up and head there without a problem. He wasn't sure when he wanted to go. He felt his world spinning into an illusion.

"Inu, darling." His mother began as his head snapped back up and looked at her. She looked worried, her eyes sympathetic and loving. She got up and moved over next to him, brushed his forehead with her hand and kissed it. "Do what you feel is right." She said softly and began to leave the room.

"I'm going." He said in his thought as he threw the sheets off him and ran into his bathroom quickly and began to freshen up.

He couldn't believe it. She was awake. She was ok. She needed him. His help to pull her through. He hadn't felt useful his whole life; and now that he got a phone call to come out and help his other half, he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

His heart racked against his chest at the thought of seeing her again. His head ached at the thought of speaking to her. He was utterly amazed.

He felt joy wash over him as she came out of the shower and changed. He knew he'd have to call before he went but he wasn't sure if he could go at that very moment. He thought for a second, looked at the phone, grabbed it, and began dialing. He spoke to Mrs. Higurashi whom was stunned that he called back within an hour informing her he'd be going at that very moment. She offered him to stay at her house and come with her to visit Kagome; but that wouldn't be until tomorrow and that he'd have to rest for the night.

Inuyasha ached at the thought of not seeing her until the next day, but he complied.

He searched on the internet on the location of the hospital. He was a long drive. He looked at the clock. 2:00PM. He exhaled, grabbed his keys, wallet, cell phone, and the stuffed animal. The necklace remained around his neck as it glowed lightly.

He had bid his mother goodbye. She told him she'd explain it to his father when he came home. Inuyasha nodded and headed out only to hear his mother calling to him to go get something to eat on the way.

She felt like her son had grown up. All he ever did was sit around the house, occasionally go out with his friends, or was sleeping. He was about to be a senior in high school with no plans for his future; she worried about him, but now seeing that Kagome was awake; maybe she'd help him more than he'd be helping her.

--

Inuyasha sped down the empty road to the clinic. He had grabbed something to eat but didn't feel hungry, but he knew he'd need it for the long drive. He felt sick on the way there. He thought of what to say to Mrs. Higurashi and to Kagome when he met them. He hadn't thought of what to say; what to do. He knew he wanted to get Kagome flowers; irises.

---

His car approached the driveway of a two story house, his eyes stared at it. It was small. He remembered the Higurashi being a rather wealthy family. He knew that Kagome's father had passed away and they had the burial near their old house next to his; he had been there, but didn't speak to anyone and left early. He regretted not speaking to Mrs. Higurashi that day to see how she was, how she was doing, how Kagome was… he regretted it but nonetheless knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it; but do what he could now. He knew a lot of the money probably went into treatment on Kagome and felt pity. He got out of his car slowly and headed to the porch and knocked on the door lightly. He could hear the sound of shuffling feet from the outside as the door sprung open seconds later.

In front of him stood a short boy, brown hair, and brown eyes. He blinked up at the stranger in front of him as Inuyasha stared back down at him.

'_Am I at the wrong house?_' he thought as he looked at the address that was given to him on a piece of paper and raised a brow.

"Mom!" The boy yelled and turned back into the house as a woman came walking out slowly while whipping her hands on a cloth.

She raised her head and stared at what was waiting for her on her porch. He was tall. His hair was long and flowing down his back and his bangs somewhat covering his eyes, his skin tanned and toned, his face absolutely handsome. He looked so large compared to the child he use to be. Of course he had been years since she last saw him; but it felt like she was looking at a stranger.

She parted her lips, "Inuyasha." She said softly as the boy looked up at the young man in front of their house.

"This is who Kagome talks about?" Souta asked in awe as Inuyasha felt warm at the thought of her speaking about him. He looked at the woman. He didn't realize she had another child. Maybe he would've known if he had taken a bit of his time to speak to her at the funeral…

His mother nodded and walked over to Inuyasha quickly and grabbed his hands into hers. "Inuyasha…" She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. She released him after a short while and stared up at him, "You've grown so much." She said softly and noticed the necklace. "You…" She began and covered her mouth, "Still have it…"

Inuyasha looked down at the necklace and nodded. "Why wouldn't I…" He said softly and looked back at his car. "I also have the fox in the car…"

On the whole drive there, he felt like Kagome was next to him… her fox reminded him of her so much. How she'd always have it with her and on the day of going to the beach she had wanted to bring it but her mother refused to allow it. She felt like her presence was in the fox and necklace. He adored it.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled him into the house and spoke to him for a short while as Souta and listened. She explained about Souta and the approximate time Kagome had woken up and began to talk about Inuyasha and how he had been doing. He asked her in return how she had been as the sun began to fade outside; bringing the world into darkness.

Mrs. Higurashi headed into the kitchen and began to cook as Inuyasha went out into the car and brought him some of his things. She told him he could stay in the room that was meant for Kagome when she woke up; but it wouldn't be used since they'd probably move right back out when Kagome could walk again. He hadn't brought any clothes but he always had spare clothes in his trunk just in case something happened. He grabbed some of his clothes and the fox from the car and entered the house again. He headed up the stairs quickly, opened the bedroom door and looked it. It was exactly like how it use to be at the old house. A plain white room, decorated with stars and moons; her bed with millions of stuffed animals, and her dresser with pictures of when she was a child. He placed his things on the bed and walked over to the dresser and picked up a photo. It was a picture of him and Kagome in pre-school playing in a sandbox. He had accidentally gotten some sand in her eye and he was trying to blow it out for her. He smiled at the memory and heard footsteps coming upstairs. He turned to the door and saw Souta.

"Mom says dinner is ready." He said softly yet awkwardly.

Inuyasha nodded and placed the photo down and headed out the room with Souta. He wanted to say something to the kid but wasn't sure what to say. They both reached the kitchen to be greeted with a enchanting aroma.

They all had dinner in silence. They didn't know what to say at that moment. Inuyasha was eating slowly and seemed to stare off into space. Souta watched Inuyasha and so did Mrs. Higurashi. He seemed calm. His amber eyes staring at nothing, her lips parting to insert food into his mouth, and his expression blank.

The night passed by slowly for them all. They knew the next day would be an interesting day. They all hoped it wouldn't turn out bad.

---

Inuyasha laid in bed with all the stuffed animals around him, but mainly with the fox on his chest. He stared at it and for a second he heard Kagome screaming at the top of her lungs. His body jerked and he stared at the fox. That day still haunted him. He knew he needed to see someone about it; but hopped meeting her again would resolve that finally…

**A/N: Whew. I hope you guys like this update.**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

**A/N: Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The Child Within**

**Chapter 4: The Visit**

The sounds of chirping entered the room as the young man with silver hair laid on the bed; his arms wrapped around a stuffed fox, his lips parted in soft breathing, his hair draped all around him, and his eyes sealed shut. His steady soft breathing grew sharp and hoarse. His eyes fluttered slowly as the light from a window flared into his eyes. His tight grip on the fox slowly loosened as he began to turn and push himself off the comfortable bed where he once let his body heat take control. His amber eyes flashed brilliantly, his mouth opened, and he yawned; exhaling the air out of his lungs into the world around him. He reached up his free arm and began to rub his head lightly. He looked around for a clock and found none. He fumbled at the drawer next to the bed where he laid his cell phone, grabbed it, and looked at the time. 6:30AM. He had never woken up that early for the past couple of months. The anticipation on the day that awaited him drew him from his sleep.

He placed his foot on the cool wooden floor and began to walk out of the room. He had noticed there was no bathroom in the room; something he wasn't use to. He glanced down the hall and began to walk slowly in search of the bathroom only to find a boy walking out of it with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Murmning." He managed to muffle through the toothbrush and paste. His tired eyes looked up at the older boy and turned away quickly back into the bathroom.

Inuyasha decided he wanted a shower as well. He turned back around to head into the bedroom to find the clothes he had brought with him, decided on an outfit, and headed back towards the bathroom to have Souta walking out slowly.

"Mom is already downstairs making breakfast for us and lunch for Kagome." He began and waved into the bathroom, "So the bathroom is free for you to use." He said smiling and ran off into his bedroom to change for the visit to the clinic.

Inuyasha found the boy rather interesting. His eyes were a bit darker from Kagome's; or at least from what he last remembered of her, the boy's smile resembled his father, not only that but his overall appearance. He still couldn't believe there was another soul born into the Higurashi family and for ten years he didn't know about it.

He dragged himself into the bathroom and stared at himself and then at the necklace. He found himself always looking at it; something that always drew his attention. Every time he stared into the orb, he always seemed to lose himself in thought, and at that very moment wasn't the time to do so. He needed to hurry, the sooner they got ready and finished, the sooner they'd be at the clinic. He was anxious, he still didn't know what to do or what to say when he finally got to talk to her. He didn't know if a hug would be appropriate. The thought of Kagome as a young woman intrigued him and sent a tone of pink across his cheeks. He took a shower and looked around the bathroom; no toothbrush for him to use. He had forgotten about that. He thought it'd be ok just to find one un-used, use it, and replace it with a new one for the family. He found one under the sink and began brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. It was long and very silky; well kept. He dried his hair with a towel and blow dried it a little. He got dressed and headed out of the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom he had stayed in, looked around for a second, grabbed his keys, cell phone, and wallet. He stood in there for a moment longer taking in the scent of the room. He finally decided to leave. He grabbed the toy fox and headed out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where his meal awaited him.

He seated himself as the young boy jumped into his chair and the woman sat down. The woman looked at the young man while he sat there looking at the food and then back at the woman.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She smiled kindly to him. "Eat up; we've got a long day ahead of us." She said as Souta began eating his breakfast.

Inuyasha nodded, "Thank you." She said and began to eat quickly. The woman seemed fascinated in watching him eat, occasionally asking if he liked what he was eating; the food was great.

Mrs. Higurashi was nervous on what would happen when she brought Inuyasha to meet Kagome. Would she be happy? Would she be scared? Shocked? Confused? Not recognize him? She didn't know what the reaction would be. Would she cry?

They all finished eating and cleaned up quickly. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the oven and opened it as she pulled out a pan of brownies. She began to cut it and place it into the box, turned back to the stove, and placed into another box with Kagome's lunch.

She looked at Inuyasha and Souta, "Are you boys ready?"

Inuyasha nodded but truly he wasn't. He felt sick. Souta on the other hand nodded gleefully; anticipating another visit with his sister.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Inuyasha asked as Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"She gets up early for her therapy. She naps after lunch, more therapy around five and then she goes to sleep; it's like a cycle." She said softly, realizing how boring it seemed when she said it. But truly that's all that Kagome's days consisted of. Waking up at five in the morning, small warm ups, breakfast, reading, therapy, lunch, nap, therapy, reading, and then sleeping. Her days were the same cycles unless Kagome's doctor decided to give her a day off and walk with her in the garden; him walking and pushing on Kagome's wheelchair.

Inuyasha nodded and thought to himself how could her day only consist of those small things? It seemed not very thrilling. If it was him, he knew he'd die from the boredom.

They all exited the house; Inuyasha got in his own car and followed Mrs. Higurashi's car on the drive there. He was surprised how close the house was from the clinic; it made sense. They would've wanted to be as close to Kagome as possible in case of an emergency.

They arrived, parked, and got out of their cars. Mrs. Higurashi looked over at a very nervous Inuyasha holding onto a stuffed fox. She smiled softly; he truly cared for her daughter. She extended her arm and hand as Inuyasha looked down at her. He noticed Souta was holding her hand and he gave a small smile, gave in, and held her hand as they all walked towards the clinic entrance.

Mrs. Higurashi explained who Inuyasha was and they proceeded towards Kagome's room. On the walk there felt like a million years. Inuyasha could feel his palms beginning to moisten up and his heart racing. Mrs. Higurashi stopped in front of the room, looked in and shook her head.

"She's probably at therapy." She said while opening the door into the room, placing down the bag of food on the table. Inuyasha looked around the room; it was pretty much empty aside from a few mechanical devices to measure heartbeat, pulse, and whatnot. It was so empty and plane. He gripped onto the fox tightly as they began to proceed down the hallway silently.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped as she saw Kagome's doctor. She bowed at the young man as he entered the door next to her and she turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"That's Kagome's physical therapist, Houjo." She said and tried to remember his last name but couldn't remember it. She shrugged and looked into the room and caught Kagome in her sight instantly.

Souta opened the door and ran in quickly and waved at his sister whom waved back at him and continued her exercises.

Inuyasha hadn't seen her yet, he was standing next to the wall as Mrs. Higurashi turned around. "Do you want to come in now?" She noticed he had a distressed look on his face. "Whenever you're ready. Just let me know and I'll let her know someone wants to see her." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and entered the room.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to lean against the wall for a moment. '_I'm finally here. I'll finally see her again._' He thought to himself, the thought of seeing her again made him smile; but the thought of seeing her try to walk made him uneasy. He thought of how she looked and her antics as a child brought a smile to his face. He took in a deep inhale of breath and exhaled slowly. It was now or never.

He detached himself from the wall, took a stride forward, and peeked into the room slowly. He didn't see anyone and began to move a bit closer and looked the other way. His eyes landed on Mrs. Higurashi and Souta as they watched someone. He moved his body a bit more to get a better view, his amber eyes scanning the room as his eyes rested on a young female and froze. '_Kagome…_'

Inuyasha placed his free hand up against the door as he stared at the female figure. She was standing in front of the doctor, Houjo that Mrs. Higurashi mentioned. Her silky long hair flowed down her back; that's all he could see, her back. He stared at her up and down hoping she'd turn around so he could see her. Looking at her felt oddly familiar as the doctor extended his hand to the girl. He watched nervously, he watched as she placed out her small delicate hand and placed it onto the doctor's. Houjo began to retreat as her leg began to move slowly, one foot in front of the other slowly. Houjo made a turn as Kagome's face slowly came into view.

Her hair flowing with her every movement as her body turned. Her cheeks a tint of pink, her lips like a strawberry, her pale skin glistening in the room's lighting, and her smile. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. Her honey brown eyes shined brightly as she accomplished a few more steps. '_You can do it._' He found himself thinking. His lips were parted watching her with fascination. She was so beautiful. He was amazed to not see any scars on her.

She raised her left leg and took a step forward as her ankle turned suddenly, sending her to the floor in a beat. Her once smiling face turned into fear as the doctor quickly caught her. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she seemed in pain and the doctor checked her ankle. He eyed the doctor for a second with hate suddenly in his eyes; jealousy. He didn't know the man but began to feel anger rise. '_Don't touch her…_' he thought to himself as she began to find his heart beating fast.

Kagome's once distraught face quirked into a smile as she began to laugh; he wanted to hear her laughter. He noticed Mrs. Higurashi turn her head and look over at the door as he nodded at her and continued to watch Kagome. She was trying so hard. Her legs were still weak but she was making progress. He felt his chest tighten as she made an attempt to get up, only to fall right back down. She continuously tried to get up as her eyes suddenly began to well up. Her lips moved to what it seemed like _"I can do it."_ He nodded, "You can do it Kagome." He whispered softly to himself as she made one last attempt and collapsed with tears streaking down her cheek.

He wanted to burst into the room and help her up. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much he missed her, how long he waited until he could see her again, tell her about his dreams, but most of all, tell her how sorry he was. He felt his chest ache and the air around him felt thick. He watched as the doctor comforted her wrapping his arms around her trying to sooth her along with her mother and brother. He felt helpless standing outside; he wanted to be by her side.

---

An hour passed as she began to do better with her walking and was beginning to move a bit faster. Inuyasha continued to watch, it only felt like a short amount of time as Mrs. Higurashi headed out of the room and looked at Inuyasha who looked like he was in pain.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone, her eyes searching in his eyes for the answer. She realized what he saw must've hit him hard. She placed her hand on his and shook her head, "She's trying her hardest. Don't be this way." She said softly. "Would you like to meet her during lunch?" She asked and looked at her watch. Lunch for Kagome would be in another fifteen minutes.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'll go outside for some air and I'll knock on the door when I'm back. Tell her I want to see her." He said as he quickly turned away and walked down the empty hallway. His eyes focused on the tiled floors.

He tried to find an escape, but all he could think of was getting as high as he could. He found a set of stairs and began walking up it quickly, his eyes tired and weary; not from the lack of sleep but the thoughts of what to say to her when he'd finally meet her again.

He made it to the top, flung the door open as the breeze blew against him, sending his hair flying all around him. He walked out slowly and towards the edge where the side of the wall was completely fenced off. He thought and realized what it was meant for and looked down and then back up. He sighed and turned around to lean against the fence. He thought of how she looked in the room. She appeared so fragile. Her ebony hair long and flowing, her stunning honey brown eyes flashing with determination, her pale complexion, and her rosy lips. The sight had been breathtaking. He swore he had seen someone that looked like her before. He stood there in thought and took in a sharp breath. '_Kikyo._' He thought.

He had left home without calling Kikyo to let her know their date was off for the night; he knew he would be hearing from her eventually.

Kikyo was a stunning girl. She was fairly pretty. She had long hair down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and a pale complexion as well. They seemed similar but not completely. Kikyo was stubborn and somewhat a snob. She enjoyed spending money lavishly when she went shopping, she was pushy, bossy, and really annoying at times. For the first time he thought about how he could stand her; but his train of thought was broken as a bird overhead squawked. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it, '_lunch._' He thought and began heading inside again.

He took his time making it to Kagome's room, paused outside and waited as he heard soft muffled talking from inside. He looked down at the fox in his hand and held the necklace tightly, released it, and knocked on the door gently.

Inside Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome seriously as she looked over at the door curiously.

"Kagome, I brought someone with me today." She said and grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at her mother; her mother's brown eyes welled up and she began to turn away and walk towards the door. "Embrace yourself" She said as Souta stood up from where he sat and headed towards the door too; knowing that his mother would make him leave for the two to be alone.

Inuyasha stood outside nervously while watching Mrs. Higurashi approaching the door slowly and opening it as Souta waved at his sister and bolted out the room. Mrs. Higurashi nodded at him and allowed him in. She closed the door and looked back in to watch the two.

Kagome had a book out and was reading it. She had a fork in her hand and her lunch on the desk next to her bed. She heard footsteps and the door closing as she raised her head slowly to look at who was in her room. Her honey brown eyes stared up into amber eyes. Her lips parted, no words came out. She felt her chest tighten at the sight before her. He stood there; in his hand the stuffed fox, around his neck her necklace, his long silver hair flowing down his back; she knew who it was. The fork in her hand dropped on the floor as the silence was broken with the sound of metal colliding with the floor. It echoed through the room as Inuyasha stared into her eyes. Her lips quivered, her cheeks flared, and her eyes welled up.

"Kagome." Escaped his lips as he stared into her eyes. Her gorgeous face was all he could stare at.

Kagome closed the book slowly and placed it on the desk and gulped, "I-Inuyasha…" she whispered softly in awe.

Her voice was enchanting, never did he expect her to be so beautiful; she looked like an angel.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, she looked as shocked as he did. He stood there for a moment and stared into her eyes as tears formed in them. His eyes widened at the sight and he moved closer slowly.

Kagome felt her heart racing as her childhood friend approached her. She wanted to reach out and touch his face to make sure he was real. She was afraid he would disappear, she was afraid he really wasn't there. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as Inuyasha knelt down in front of her bed, placed the stuffed animal on the desk and threw himself at her. Her eyes grew wide as she wrapped her arms around him. His grasp on her was tight as if he didn't want to let her go. Her eyes soften as she closed her eyes tightly and hugged him as tight as she could.

Inuyasha felt her warmth against him, he couldn't believe it, it was really her. Her hair, her skin, her eyes, and her lips. They were all really there. He breathed in deeply and exhaled as he tried to remain as calm as he could but he felt like going insane.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed softly as she buried her face into his shoulder, her tears socking his shirt as he began to stroke her hair soothingly in hopes to stop her crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Kagome…" He whispered and buried his face into her neck and stroked her hair, "its ok." He cooed.

Mrs. Higurashi stood outside covering her mouth at the sight. Her eyes filled with tears as Souta hugged her waist.

The two remained in each other's arms for a little bit longer as his grasp on her slowly began to loosen only to have her grip onto him tighter and pull him back.

"Don't leave me." She whispered softly.

Her soft fear filled voice felt like a sharp slap to the chest. He rubbed her back gently, "I won't…" He whispered as she slowly released him.

He moved his hands to her shoulder, his right hand moved up to her neck, and then to her cheek. She sat there blushing as Inuyasha realized what he was doing and released her.

Kagome smiled softly, reached out her hand, and touched the pink orb around his neck. He looked down at her hand and back at her. He was about to take it off only to have her stop him.

"No. Keep it." She whispered softly, "Keep it until I can go home." She looked at him, her eyes burning into his as he nodded.

Inuyasha got up as Kagome moved over in her bed a bit to allow him to sit down. He sat down and looked at the book on her desk. It was a rather advanced book and he looked at her. She had gone into coma when she was young; he was baffled at how she could be reading a junior grade book. Kagome noticed he was looking at it and smiled.

"Houjo gave that to me." She began as the name sent Inuyasha's heart racing. "He's been helping me catch up in school as well… kind of. He helps me read and write." She said softly. "I don't want to be stupid…"

Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head, "You're not stupid." He said softly.

"I don't know what to say to you…" She began and trailed off, "I guess it's been a long time since you've seen me; for me its felt like it was only yesterday." She said softly thinking about being in her coma. It was like time hadn't passed by at all aside from a few months. They just suddenly got older the next day.

Inuyasha grabbed the fox and handed it to her slowly. "I think Shippo wants a kiss." He said and held it up to Kagome's face as her eyes lit up. She grabbed the fox and hugged it tightly. He smiled. He had thought of bringing her flowers but he decided not to; or at least not at the moment. His attempt on a conversation somewhat failed as he realized how pathetic it had sounded.

Kagome smiled up at him. They barely had talked but it felt like they were learning about each other. They were content with each other's company once more. Kagome reached out and touched his hand, "Did you miss me?" She asked curiously and looked up into his eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked at her question. "Miss you?" He asked softly almost skeptical. "All I can ever think about is you." He said as he realized how inappropriate it sounded. They were best friends and he made it sound like they had been more.

Kagome didn't see it in the way he did and she smiled, "I was afraid you had forgotten about me." She began, "You didn't come to visit. I thought you didn't want to see me." She whispered.

He shook his head, "I wouldn't ever abandon you Kagome. You know that."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha picked up the fork from the floor and placed it on the far end of the desk and rummaged through the bag for a new fork and handed it to her.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded. She didn't move as she held the fork in her hand; he looked at her hand and realized they were trembling. He took the fork from her and began to feed her lunch. She blushed at being fed and continued to eat, having Inuyasha occasionally tease her and in return she'd pout.

An hour had passed by quickly as Inuyasha and Kagome spoke to one another about what happened throughout the time she had been _sleeping_. He explained to her what school he went to, how old he was, and how he was shocked to get a call from her mother.

Kagome laughed. Her laugh. It drove him off the wall. She was so adorable and charming. Her innocence intrigued him. He would accidentally say things that to a teenage girl would've blushed and called him a pervert or a freak, but she didn't understand that it was considered in such context, so all she did was smile or laugh.

"Kagome. What was the last thing you remembered that day?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as Kagome looked up from her book. They had been sitting in silence for a bit and his question broke it.

She sat still for a moment in deep thought and gripped the book tightly, "I remember being scared." She said softly staring down at her book, "All I could hear was you yelling and then things going really dark and it felt like my body was being ripped apart." She whispered. "I was wishing for you to save me; and then I woke up… here." She said as her grip on the book loosened.

He noticed her knuckles turning white and he placed his hand on hers, "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered softly.

She shook her head before he could finish, "Don't be." She said laughing, "I got a good ten year sleep." She joked trying not to think about _that_ day.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly realizing she was trying to hide her pain with a smile. He brushed her cheek and heard the door open as Houjo stuck his head in; earning a low growl from Inuyasha.

Kagome waved at Houjo, "Houjo!" Kagome cried out and looked at the time realizing how long she and Inuyasha had been spending time together.

Houjo entered the room slowly and smiled at Kagome and gave a quick nod to Inuyasha who gave him a dirty look.

"Who is this? Your friend?" Houjo asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Not just a friend." Kagome began as Inuyasha looked at her, "But my _best friend_." She said smiling in delight. Inuyasha smirked and looked over at Houjo as he extended his arm to him.

"I'm Houjo, Kagome's physical therapist. Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha decided to be nice, extended his arm in return, and shook Houjo's hand, "Inuyasha." He said.

"I'm sorry to break this up but Kagome needs to go to therapy." He began as Kagome gasped and pouted.

"Can Inuyasha come too?" She asked as she tugged on Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised; pleased that she wanted him to go with her.

Houjo nodded.

Houjo moved Kagome's wheelchair over next to her bed and reached out to carry her into it. Inuyasha watched in disgust; not wanting Houjo to be touching Kagome. He felt like a jealous boyfriend and couldn't believe he felt that way.

Houjo began to push the chair as they all began to walk towards the exercise room.

They entered as Mrs. Higurashi followed behind them with Souta.

Inuyasha sat down on a bench in there as Houjo picked up a weight that seemed a tad bit bigger than the one from earlier in the day. Inuyasha watched as Kagome held it and began to lift it up and down with ease.

"Kagome, you're getting stronger." Houjo praised as Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome glanced over at him and smiled and continued to lift them. After a short amount of time Houjo decided to work on her legs.

Houjo once more carried Kagome out of her wheelchair and onto the bench next to Inuyasha where she'd sit in between Inuyasha and Houjo.

"Whenever you're ready Kagome." Houjo said as he got up and stood in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha eyeballed him and recognized this from earlier in the day. He wanted to shove Houjo over and take his spot to help Kagome; but he knew that was unreasonable.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled at him as he smiled at her. Mrs. Higurashi sat from a distant looking at Inuyasha. He didn't seem to give her any encouragement. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and sat down.

"Encourage her. Cheer her on. She does her best when she's being praised and rooted for." She whispered. Inuyasha blushed and watched as Kagome pulled herself up.

"You can do it Kagome." Inuyasha said as she stood up. Her cheeks turned pink as she realized what he said and mustered all her strength and began to slowly walk while Houjo moved backwards slowly. Kagome lost her stepping like earlier in the day and collapsed.

Inuyasha sprung to his feet right as Houjo caught her and walked her back towards the bench slowly.

Kagome sat down breathing heavily and looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. She hadn't gotten any further than she had in the morning.

Inuyasha stared at her; she looked like she had just run a mile. He watched as she regained her breath and drank her bottled water.

Inuyasha saw Houjo stand up and he quickly stood up himself and got in front of Kagome. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes twinkled in confusion. Inuyasha reached his large hands out towards her as she slowly reached her small hands up and placed it onto his. His large rough hand grasped her soft delicate hand; intertwining perfectly. She began to pull herself up slowly as Houjo sat back down and watched the two.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and clapped with Souta as Kagome stood for a second with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked her in the eye, "Pretend we're dancing Kagome. Like our Saturday nights with grannie." He said softly to her, "I'll lead you, just take your steps." He whispered and slowly took a step back forcing Kagome to walk. Houjo sprung to his feet.

"Don't move too fast." He warned as Kagome quickly took a step forward.

Inuyasha ignored Houjo and looked at Kagome, "Atta girl." He said as he took another step back and she stepped forward. A smile sprang to her face as the two continued throughout the room. Houjo, Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta were shocked. She had gotten further with Inuyasha than she did with Houjo. Kagome had lost her footing once but regained herself without any help which sprung awe into everyone in the room; even herself. In his hands, his presence, she felt stronger and more determined.

Inuyasha began to move at a walking pace as she walked with him, her legs grew tired and her breathing increased as he moved back towards the bench and sat her down. He looked down at her and sat down.

Kagome caught her breath and laughed, "I did it!" She cried out as everyone clapped and she threw her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed and hugged her as he felt the pressure of her chest against his. He noticed Houjo was eyeballing him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slowly released Kagome.

Kagome clapped, "Can we do it again." She asked him as Inuyasha nodded and stood up and gave her another walk around the room. He spoke to her softly as they did, encouraging her and giving her tips. He explained to her to lift her feet up more since he had noticed her toes would hit the floor and she'd lose her balance.

"Heel, toe, heel toe." He chanted softly to her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as the two walked around the room.

"Mommy, she's doing better with Inuyasha than she does with Houjo, and Inuyasha isn't even a doctor." Souta whispered as his mother laughed softly.

The two sat back down and rested as Houjo told them therapy was over and that she could go back to her room.

Inuyasha this time carried her into her wheelchair and pushed her into her room and carried her into the bed.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly as everyone sat in the room and Houjo explained how much she was improving and that soon enough she could walk on her own if she kept walking like she did earlier with Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded as Mrs. Higurashi opened the box of brownies and handed it to everyone while Houjo left the room.

"Sis! You were great!" Souta suddenly yelled, "You were walking so fast." Souta began as he slowly stopped and noticed Kagome was staring at Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi grinned and nudged Inuyasha whom in returned blushed and looked away from Kagome. All she did was smile and continued to eat her brownie.

The day had passed by quickly, they all sat in the room talking as Mrs. Higurashi bid her goodbyes to her daughter and left; leaving Inuyasha behind to stay with Kagome as Souta waved and left as well.

Kagome pulled the book from the desk and looked at him, "Shouldn't you go home too?" She asked Inuyasha and flipped her book open, hoping to hear the answer she longed for.

Inuyasha watched her as she delicately opened the book. "I want to stay a little bit longer." He said, "Can you read to me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled, blushed, and nodded at his request. She began reading from where she left off and occasionally stopped to explain to him about the story and why that event happened. Inuyasha was amazed at how intelligent she was. She didn't have a mind of a child at all.

"Kagome, have you been learning a lot here?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

She nodded, "Houjo helps me a lot like I said. Mom at first brought me kid books but Houjo said it'd be better if I start at a higher level and comprehend it from there." She explained.

"Do you like Houjo?"

Kagome placed a finger on her chin and nodded, "He's my doctor, he's helping me, and of course I like him. He's my friend." She said and looked at Inuyasha whom seemed distracted.

Inuyasha looked at her and smile wondering why he even asked her that. He was just her friend and he had a girlfriend back at home. He felt jealousy and hated it. He shook the thought of Kagome and Houjo even being together; besides, Kagome wouldn't have those thoughts. Or at least he assumed she didn't.

Another hour passed and it was getting late. Inuyasha tucked Kagome in and placed the toy in her arm, "Goodnight Kagome." He said as he brushed her hair aside lightly.

Kagome looked up at him, "Will you come back? She asked him softly. She didn't want him to leave her in fear he wouldn't ever come back again.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. He could stay however long he wanted, but school was about to start and he'd have to buy school supplies along with other misc. things.

"I don't know." He replied and rubbed his face.

Kagome looked somewhat sad. "Oh."

"I have school soon so I can't just stay here." He said softly to her when he noticed her expression change.

"Will you come to visit me?" She asked him in hopes for a yes.

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course. I'll come whenever I can. Alright?" He asked as Kagome reached up her hand and stuck out her pinky. Inuyasha smiled and locked his pinky with hers.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead lightly and stood up. "I want you to try your best ok? Finish therapy and come back home and play with me. We'll be best friends." Before he could finish Kagome did it for him.

"Forever." She smiled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Forever."

Inuyasha departed shortly after watching her fall asleep. He quickly left her a note to try her best for him and left his cell phone number just in case she ever needed him; he'd just be a call away.

It pained him to leave her side when she needed him the most; but he knew he had to get things done and on weekends he could come see her, if he was able to. He had to be able to balance his personal life with his social life.

Inuyasha walked down the empty halls listening to his footsteps. The sound of Kagome's laugher rang in his ears, the image of her smile ripped through his mind, and her eyes imprinted a everlasting joy heart. He felt relieved to finally see her, talk to her, and help her. He felt happier in a sense. He hadn't really been looking forward too much in his life with the constant dreams he had; this freshened him.

He made it to his car and looked at the clinic one last time and got into his car and headed back to Mrs. Higurashi's house to bid them goodbye and told them he'd occasionally come to see how she's doing while in school.

On the long drive home he felt like a part of him was whole again but yet empty. '_She's really back._' He thought to himself. '_She was so cute._' He thought as he remembered her innocent laughter and eyes. He felt his chest warm up at the thought of her and blushed. '_I can't think that way of her._' He thought to himself and tried to stop thinking of Kagome in any fashion other than a friendship. He hoped that she would do ok, try her hardest, and get back home to him so he could show her how much she missed out on. Help her fill the empty pages of her life.

His thoughts shifted as his eyes narrowed.

"How do I tell Kikyo why I didn't make it to our date…" He muttered in the silence.

**A/N: TT I hope you guys liked this!**

**Comments**

**Questions?**

**Review !!**


End file.
